SERENDIPITY
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Pertemuan mereka bukan seperti yang ada dalam drama. Tidak ada bebungaan mekar atau pelangi di cakrawala. Saat itu, pandangan mereka saling bertemu ketika Wonwoo berlutut menangani prajurit dengan luka tusuk dan Jisoo berjalan melaluinya. "Sesuatu yang indah akan lebih indah lagi jika tidak pernah memiliki akhir." – Jisoo. (JIWON/JOSHUA x WONWOO/Military!AU/Vignette)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No advantages taken, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Seseorang mengatakan, kebetulan adalah sesuatu yang terjadi seketika tanpa kita pernah menduganya.

Pertemuan mereka bukan seperti yang ada dalam drama-drama. Tidak ada bebungaan mekar, tidak ada pelangi yang menyepuh cakrawala. Terjadi di tengah-tengah lesing tembakan dan peleton tentara yang mengantre untuk mengobati luka.

Saat itu, pandangan mereka saling bertemu ketika Wonwoo berlutut untuk menangani prajurit dengan luka tusuk dan Jisoo berjalan melaluinya.

* * *

 **SERENDIPITY  
** _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Tulisan ini hadiah buat **inisapaseh** yg pingin versi military-AU Jisoo x Wonwoo. Kupikir ini kebetulan banget, soalnya aku juga pingin cari pair yg belum kujamah(?), dan JiWon ... apa ya, di _Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_ pun aku pasangin mereka. Jadi ini cocok kan dijudulin **SERENDIPITY**? #ngaco))

.

 **Length** : Vignette (2.500 words)

 **Pairing** : JiWon (Jisoo x Wonwoo)

 **Genre(s)** : Drama, Romance, Josei(!)

 **Rating** : T (PG-13)

 **Summary** : Mereka tidak bisa berhubungan seperti pasangan lain. Mingyu selalu bersama misi yang dirahasiakan; dan di lain pihak, Wonwoo sibuk dengan para pasien di tenda medis.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; military-setting; modern-war; **army!Jisoo** x **doctor!Wonwoo** ; genderswitch!Won; implied-language; mentioning broken-past; self-beta.

.

 **Ps** : Fiksi ini secara nggak langsung berhubungan sama military!AU-ku yg udah kuterbitin duluan, judulnya **STILL**. Nah, di sana ada nyebut nama Jisoo; tapi fik ini ngambil waktu dua tahun sebelum Mingyu di **STILL** _nelepon_ Jeonghan. Soo, kalau tertarik, baca aja. Anw, fik itu pairnya GyuHan. :p

* * *

Sejak kemarin, Jeon Wonwoo dapat tugas dadakan untuk turun ke barak utama.

Ke mana-mana, dia berjalan ditemani kotak peralatan pertolongan pertama di belakang punggung. Dia, dengan kelompok medisnya, menukar baju dinas dengan kardigan ketentaraan hijau-hijau. Lagipula di sini pakaian putih hanya akan membuat susah.

Dia mematahkan hak sepatunya, mencepol rambut panjangnya ke atas, dan bertindak gesit pada semua yang butuh pertolongan.

* * *

Jisoo tidak mengambil banyak waktu untuk merasa terpana. Dia hanya harus duduk di depan sang dokter dan dokter itu akan melakukan prosedurnya. Sebentar lagi dia harus kembali turun ke lapangan, banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan.

Tangan Jisoo direntang di atas meja. Menyajikan pemandangan jelek berupa lengan yang koyak hasil dari tembakan. Si dokter mengambil pinset, tanpa kata menjepit keluar peluru yang bersarang di tangan Jisoo.

Jisoo meringis kecil. Tapi dia melihat dokter itu tanpa pernah berpaling ke arah lain. Selanjutnya, dokter itu menjahit lukanya, lalu membalutnya dengan kasa lembut.

Dia bekerja tanpa bicara. Dari luar, dia juga tampak sulit disentuh, jadi Jisoo sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi ketika wanita itu bersuara tiba-tiba:

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian para prajurit lakukan? Pergi dengan badan tegap tapi pulang membawa banyak luka ..."

Jisoo berkedip, "Ya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

Karena urusannya sudah selesai, Jisoo berdiri. Dia membungkuk untuk berterimakasih, "Terima kasih," jeda, mengangkat kepalanya. Di depan seragam dokter itu, ada tag nama. "Dokter Jeon Wonwoo."

"Wonwoo saja." Sang dokter tersenyum. "Kau harus ke mari untuk mengganti kasanya secara berkala."

Catatan mental Jisoo menulis: namanya adalah Wonwoo.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Jisoo datang seperti dipesankan.

Wonwoo tengah merapikan jurnal pasien dan mencatat keluhan mereka saat Jisoo menghampirinya.

Jisoo duduk di bangku periksa dan Wonwoo mengganti kasa pembalut lukanya dengan yang baru.

Tidak mau terlibat kecanggungan, Jisoo membuka percakapan. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau lebih manis saat ditatap dari dekat, Dokter Jeon."

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Sudut bibirnya terangkat, "tapi kupikir kemarin aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk panggil aku Wonwoo saja."

Jisoo keras kepala, "Dokter Jeon."

Wonwoo mengesah. "Oke."

"Omong-omong, namaku Hong Jisoo."

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya."

Wajah Jisoo merona dan Wonwoo tertawa pelan.

Mereka tidak berkenalan panjang-lebar, hanya sebuah sapaan dan bertukar nama. Untuk itu, Jisoo tidak harus membuat salam perpisahan ketika urusannya selesai. Mereka harus kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari."

Wonwoo membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

* * *

"Kau berasal dari sini?"

Wonwoo mengernyit ditanya begitu. Dia menaruh sisa kasa ke dalam kotak peralatan. Tampaknya, luka Jisoo telah berangsur-angsur pulih dan tidak butuh dibebat lebih lama. "Maaf?"

Jisoo mengusap tengkuknya, "Pertanyaanku lancang, lupakan saja."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku ingin mendengarnya, katakan." Wonwoo menciptakan tensi serius karena dia membebaskan seluruh perhatiannya dan terfokus hanya pada Jisoo. Jisoo merasa terpojok tapi dia terlanjur tidak bisa lari.

"Aku hanya penasaran apakah kau dari daerah ini; perbatasan ini, maksudku, karena aku punya perasaan kau bukan asli sini."

Butuh tiga detik bagi Wonwoo menjawab, "... Awalnya bukan. Aku hanya datang ke mari sebagai pelarian. Tapi, aku beruntung karena keluarga Jeon—mereka membesarkanku tanpa melihat asal-usulku."

"Hmm." Gumamannya menggantung antara dia paham dan minta penjelasan.

Wonwoo menangkap gelagatnya. "Mau kuceritakan?"

Jisoo langsung mengangguk.

"Usiaku delapan tahun ketika itu terjadi." Wonwoo menerawang. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk bekerja, mengganti kasa pasiennya dengan yang baru. Jisoo memasang tampang pendengar yang taat luarbiasa. "Ingatanku mungkin samar-samar, karena jujur, aku merasa trauma dan benar-benar ingin melupakan semuanya. Karena jika diingat lagi, aku tak pernah bisa terbiasa. Aku ... takut. Seperti itu baru saja terjadi kemarin dan aku terbangun dengan mimpi buruk yang sama setiap hari."

"... Apakah sebaiknya tidak usah diceritakan saja kalau begitu?"

Wonwoo berdengung. "Mm. Kurasa untuk sekali ini, tidak apa."

"Sungguh?" Jisoo merasa tidak yakin.

Dia mengangguk.

"... Semuanya dimulai di pertengahan Perang Dingin. Waktu itu, aku sedang di rumah karena sekolah memberi libur karena baku tembak terus terjadi. Ibuku memasak di dapur, adikku bermain balok kayu di sampingku yang berbaring. Ayahku tak pernah pulang sejak tiga bulan lalu, setelah panggilan tugas terakhir, dan kami belum mendapat informasi apapun tentangnya dari pusat. Entahlah, mungkin ayahku sudah mati tapi mereka tak memberi kabar untuk beberapa alasan. Aku lambat laun mengerti saat usiaku bertambah setiap tahun.

"Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar bunyi ledakan tak jauh dari rumah. Di luar, orang-orang berteriak dan keadaan menjadi kacau balau. Ibuku menarik aku dan adikku untuk keluar, tapi dia dihadang. Sejumlah pria asing bermata biru menarik lengan ibuku yang menggendong adik. Aku tak pernah mendengar kabar mereka lagi sejak itu. Aku dipaksa terpisah, disuruh naik ke mobil tank yang pengap dan banyak pria dewasa mengelilingiku sehingga aku takut untuk sekedar bilang aku mau dibawa ke mana.

"Aku ditarik, dikurung, diperintahkan untuk turun ketika tank itu sampai ke sebuah gudang besar. Orang-orang itu, para pria dewasa, terus-menerus melihatku dengan aneh. Perutku sakit karena aku tidak makan. Saat aku hampir pingsan, mereka baru mau memberiku makan. Aku tidur, dan ketika bangun, aku sudah tidak tahu ke mana bajuku dan di sekelilingku banyak pria dewasa yang kemarin menyuruhku naik ke tank.

"Semua itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan hingga aku nekat kabur walau hampir tertangkap. Oh, Tuhan, aku tak tahu lagi ... Itu sungguh mengerikan." Wonwoo menjambak rambutnya.

"Dokter Jeon," panggil Jisoo. "Apakah kau menangis?"

Wonwoo terperangah. Jarinya terangkat dan pipinya ternyata telah basah. "Ah? M-maaf. Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana," katanya, kemudian mencari distraksi dengan mengambil pena dan memainkannya. Bagaimanapun, mata tak bisa berbohong karena ketika Jisoo menatap matanya, yang dia dapati dari wanita itu adalah luka.

Jisoo memanggil lagi, "Dokter Jeon?"

"S-sungguh, mungkin aku kelilipan. Kau tidak merasa anginnya sangat kencang?" Itu bohong. Karena mereka sedang ada di dalam barak dan di sana cukup tertutup untuk memblokir beberapa angin.

"Tidak apa. Menangis saja. Aku tidak akan pergi hingga kau selesai." Jisoo membawa wanita itu ke pundaknya. Beruntung, tak ada pasien lain yang sedang berkunjung.

Wonwoo mengesah. "Bukankah aku memalukan? Aku menangis di depan pasienku sendiri." ucapnya, dengan airmata turun lebih deras.

Jisoo dapat merasakan tetes-tetes hangat, basah, membentuk pola di atas kulitnya yang dibungkus seragam prajurit. "Tangisan ada untuk menggambarkan perasaan. Kalau kau sedih, kau menangis untuk membuat dirimu lega, dan kalau kau senang, kau menangis untuk kebahagiaan. Tidak perlu menutupinya."

"... Tidakkah kau jijik mendengarnya? Karena aku sendiri merasa aku tidak pantas untuk hidup."

Jisoo menggeleng, "Semua orang punya masa lalunya sendiri-sendiri. Tidak ada orang yang hebat tanpa masa lalu. Aku, dan kau, kita semua di sini sekarang karena masa lalu membentuk kita menjadi kita yang sekarang. Kau pasti tahu."

(Wonwoo menangis hingga kelelahan dan tertidur di pundak Jisoo.)

(Jisoo memapahnya ke ranjang pasien, menyelimutinya, lalu pergi seperti tak pernah ada Wonwoo yang menangis.)

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jisoo mendengar dari beberapa prajurit, bahwa Wonwoo pernah menjadi pelampiasan para tentara di masa kanak-kanaknya. Jisoo tak mengerti darimana mereka bisa mendapat berita, karena Wonwoo bukan jenis yang akan dengan mudah mengumbar riwayat hidupnya dan memilih untuk menguburnya sendiri.

"Aku tentu tidak ikut terpengaruh oleh mereka, tapi Dokter Jeon, apakah kau tidak marah mendengar mereka membicarakanmu ... seperti itu?" Jisoo menelan ludah.

Wonwoo tak berbalik, tapi Jisoo dapat melihat bahu wanita itu turun. "... Untuk apa marah atas sesuatu yang benar terjadi?" Jeda. "Lagipula mereka benar. Aku memang pernah jadi boneka penghibur. Kau mendengarkan saat aku bercerita, bukan?"

Jisoo hanya mematung di sana, niatnya untuk membawa sejumlah topik untuk diobrolkan dia urungkan dan dia pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Kali berikutnya ketika Jisoo mendengar bisik-bisik tidak enak dari beberapa prajurit lain, dia maju dan menantang mereka untuk adu jotos. Dia hanya tak terima bagaimana Wonwoo dijelek-jelekkan sementara mereka tak pernah kenal langsung dengan dokter yang bersangkutan. Atasan memanggilnya dan memerintahkan Jisoo berlari mengitari barak perbatasan sebanyak limapuluh kali sebagai ganjaran untuk kekacauan yang tidak diperlukan.

Begitu dia kembali ke tenda medis pada keesokannya, Wonwoo bertanya kenapa pria itu datang terlambat dari biasanya.

Jisoo hanya menjawab ringan: "Dihukum atasan bagi beberapa prajurit adalah keharusan."

(Namun pria itu tak pernah bilang bahwa alasannya dihukum adalah karena dokter wanita itu.)

* * *

Perasaan manusia adalah misteri. Entah karena terlalu terbiasa atau karena dia tak melihat wanita lain sepanjang berada di barak untuk waktu yang lama, cinta tumbuh perlahan-lahan dari dalam diri Jisoo terhadap Wonwoo.

Jisoo berencana untuk mengungkapkan hari ini. Jadi, dia membuat sebuah bunga dari kertas. Melipatnya dengan rapi sehingga hasilnya terlihat seperti dikerjakan oleh tangan terampil.

"Aku tidak paham bagaimana pria lain melakukannya, tapi aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu hanya sebatas kenalan biasa." ucapnya. Topi prajuritnya dilepas, dan Jisoo, dengan wajah coreng bekas penyamaran yang belum dihapus mengajukan salut di depan dada. "Bisakah kau menerimanya?" Dia memberikan bunga kertas buatannya.

Wonwoo berkedip dua kali sebelum mengangkat wajah, menatap mata Jisoo. "Aku tidak mengerti implikasi. Lagipula, selera humorku buruk. Apa kau tidak masalah?"

Jisoo menarik senyum. "Kita bisa saling memberi. Kau pandai merawat luka, bukannya? Aku punya banyak untuk diobati, kautahu."

("Apa maksudmu dengan memberi bunga kertas ini?" tanya Wonwoo. Jisoo memalingkan pandangan, sebab dia baru pertama kali terlibat dengan wanita dan itu membuatnya kaku. "Sesuatu seperti aku tidak akan pergi sampai kelopak bunga terakhir itu layu ...")

* * *

Belakangan, Wonwoo baru tahu bahwa pangkat Jisoo adalah kopral dan pria itu dapat tugas ganda untuk memimpin pasukan kecil.

Mereka tidak bisa berhubungan seperti pasangan lain. Wonwoo sibuk dengan antrean para pesakitan di tenda medis, selagi Jisoo pergi-kembali ke barak tanpa diketahui karena misi harus selalu dirahasiakan. Namun di atas semua, mereka tak pernah saling melupakan.

Jika malam tiba, Wonwoo akan menatap langit-langit dan membayangkan wajah pria itu; di lain pihak, Jisoo menghitung bintang, menakar-nakar dan menganggap yang terindah tetaplah Wonwoo seorang.

Jisoo hanya datang jika sedang kendur dari tugas dan Wonwoo mengajaknya bercakap jika jumlah pasien di tenda medis sudah benar-benar berkurang.

Pada akhirnya, dua cangkir teh hitam mewakilkan rindu mereka yang membuncah.

Mereka tidak bertukar kata-kata karena Wonwoo lebih senang mengkritisi orang lewat raut wajah yang berubah-ubah, sementara Jisoo terlalu sibuk untuk memerhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu tanpa melewatkan setitik celah.

* * *

"Apakah tentara sudah menjadi pilihanmu ketika kau masih kecil dan berpikir apa yang harus kaulakukan saat nanti dewasa?" Wonwoo bertanya, ketika mereka menikmati matahari di atas sisa bangunan yang berdiri dekat benteng perbatasan.

Jisoo menatap ke depan. Jauh, ke bentang bumi yang nampak tak bersudut jika dilihat. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkannya. Ini ... lebih seperti panggilan. Kadang, ada beberapa hal yang berubah ketika kau menginginkan sesuatu. Sejujurnya, aku suka kehidupan tenang tanpa bising peluru."

Wonwoo mengangguk, paham.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa mau menjadi dokter?"

"... Melihat keluarga pasien yang kutangani dapat lega setelah orang yang mereka sayang selamat benar-benar membuatku bahagia."

Ganti Jisoo yang mengangguk.

"Tapi, apa kau suka perang?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

Alis Jisoo tertaut. "Dokter Jeon, jika kautanya siapapun itu, aku yakin pasti jawabannya sama. Tapi aku punya dua, kaumau yang mana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kautanya aku beberapa bulan lalu, aku akan menjawab aku membenci perang, tapi jika kautanya aku yang sekarang, aku akan jawab aku menyukainya."

"Mengapa begitu?"

Senyum di bibir Jisoo tampak seperti permen kapas. Manis, lembut, dan menyenangkan. Hati Wonwoo terasa penuh di balik rusuknya. "Karena jika bukan karena perang, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu."

* * *

Perang meletus.

Lawan membombardir tanah kelahiran mereka dengan banyak ranjau. Ratusan peluru terserak di atas tanah, masih lebih baik daripada bersarang di dalam badan. Tenda medis penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk mengambil kantung darah tambahan.

Jisoo mendapat panggilan untuk turun ke medan tanpa persiapan. Pihak lawan melancarkan gerilya dan seluruh bawahan Jisoo dikumpulkan untuk mendengar rencana. Mereka bersembunyi di balik semak, dengan senjata tersampir di bahu dan letup jantung yang berusaha diredam.

Sehari sebelum itu, Wonwoo berlari kepadanya dengan banyak yang ingin diungkapkan. Jisoo tak butuh penjelasan karena tiga kata sudah sangat jelas untuk dia ingat dalam kepalanya. Pria itu pergi dengan janji akan membangun esok yang lebih baik, bersama.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku pasti pulang dengan berita menyenangkan."

"Ya." Tangannya mengusap pipi Jisoo, pelan. "Jangan sampai terluka."

"Aku pergi sekarang." Jisoo melambai, meninggalkannya.

"... Hati-hati."

(Wonwoo tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk berkata bahwa dia mencintainya karena terlalu gugup.)

* * *

Sedikit yang dia tahu, bahwa Jisoo ditempatkan jauh dari barak perbatasan. Itu artinya, tak ada tatapmuka, tak ada komunikasi. Wonwoo harus bertahan dengan terpisah dari prajurit itu untuk beberapa lama.

Ingatannya kembali ke suatu senja. Jisoo tiba dengan raut lelah dan wajah tergores, meletakkan kepala di atas pangkuannya dan bersenandung. Wonwoo memandang matahari yang tenggelam.

Sampai akhirnya pria itu bangkit dan memanggil namanya.

"Ya?" Wonwoo menyahut.

"Mana yang lebih kausuka—cerita sedih dengan akhir yang indah, atau cerita indah dengan akhir yang sedih?"

Wonwoo mengesah. "Tidak ada pilihan untuk cerita indah dengan akhir yang sama indah?"

Jisoo menyilangkan tangan, "Pilih satu dari dua itu."

Wonwoo mengetukkan lidah. "Pertanyaannya aneh. Aku tidak mau jawab."

"Hanya analogi, Dokter Jeon. Jadi?"

Wanita itu mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Aku suka cerita dengan akhir yang indah. Jadi jangan pernah membuatku menderita seperti para pelakon sampingan."

(Bibir mereka bertemu dan keduanya merasa seperti ada soda pop menyengat di sudut tengkuk saat melakukannya.)

(Bagaimanapun, baik Jisoo maupun Wonwoo tak keberatan dan mereka mengulang ciuman itu hingga senja usai dan mereka harus berpisah untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing.)

* * *

Semua orang kembali. Dengan kaki patah, atau lengan yang tergores peluru. Tapi, Jisoo tak bisa dia lihat di manapun ketika matanya beredar dan Wonwoo menyerah untuk mencari karena dia harus belajar menerima.

(Wonwoo menenggelamkan diri dengan banyak studi literatur dan dia masih tetap sibuk dengan pasien di tenda medis.)

(Hatinya tertutup bagi siapapun yang mendekatinya.)

(Dia tidak pernah lupa pada pria yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja ketika dia pergi untuk mengobati luka.)

* * *

Pada bulan ketiga setelah Jisoo tak kembali, Wonwoo seperti merasakan mimpi.

"Aku datang untuk menepati janji, kalau kau masih sendiri."

Tapi, Wonwoo tertegun. Suara itu – dia mengenalnya lebih dari apapun. Ketika berbalik, wanita itu tak bisa menemukan perbedaan apakah dia harus terharu atau tergugu atas kenyataan bahwa Jisoo masih hidup.

Jisoo sekarang lima meter di depannya, wajahnya penuh bekas luka, tapi senyumnya masih sama.

Kaki wanita itu bergerak, sedikit-sedikit seperti dia baru belajar berjalan, menghampiri pria itu. "... Kopral Jisoo ..."

Mereka terpisah beberapa langkah karena Wonwoo berhenti dan menatap mata pria itu dengan matanya yang berat oleh berlapis-lapis perasaan; terkejut, gembira, sedih, dan dorongan untuk segera memeluk. "Ke mana saja kau selama ini ... Aku bertanya pada bawahanmu tapi mereka sepakat menjawab tidak tahu. Apa yang kaulakukan sebenarnya?"

Jisoo menaikkan alisnya, "Ini hari ulangtahunmu, kan? Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan."

"Tapi ini kejutan yang keterlaluan!" Karena Jisoo baru datang setelah wanita itu menghabiskan berpak-pak tisu dan berusaha bangkit untuk menata hidupnya dari ulang.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," Jisoo mengusap tengkuk.

Wonwoo memutar bolamatanya. "Kau satu-satunya pria yang membuatku gila."

Jisoo terkekeh. "Siap untuk menggila lebih lagi? Karena jika kau bilang ya, aku akan memberikannya."

"Sinting. Aku kan suka akhir yang bahagia."

"Kautahu, kita tidak perlu mengharapkan akhir yang indah." Jisoo membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. "Karena sesuatu yang indah akan lebih indah lagi jika tidak pernah memiliki akhir."

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

 _khusus_ _ **inisapaseh**_ _,_ aku mau bilang makasih buat yg kamu dek, karna minta pair ini sementara aku lg mikirin aku bakal nulis buat pair apa lagi. kamu ngasih beberapa pilihan sih, tapi sori kalo permintaan utk uke!jisoo. no. its not ma cup of tea, hm. boleh nyuruh aku nulis utk pair apapun, but jangan seungcheol, jisoo, soonyoung, and seokmin yg bot. i just cannot haha.

ps; ... serius, sepanjang nulis aku nggak kepikiran dots loh. apa ya, kupikir sebelum drama itu muncul pun fik macem beginian udah banyak dari jaman jebot.  
ps2; lagian aku agak nyesel nonton dots. endingnya nyebelin hun.  
ps3; ada yg numpang kapal jiwon kan disini? :o  
ps4; perjuangan(?)ku buat kapalkapal minor masih bakal berlanjut!  
ps5; jangan salah, jisoo tu aslinya ngocol loh orangnya. :v  
ps6; yg review abis baca azula doain bisa dapet pacar kek jisu. muah :c yg masih silent yaaa, aku nunggu kalian bersuara sampe buluk kek jeonghan nunggu mingyu di **still**. #ngek.  
ps7; aku mau pamit hiatus bubyeee~~  
ps8; thankyou for reading this one. just so u (all) know, _mahalkita_! ;)


End file.
